


An Answer Can Be Found

by Mimett_Greens



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Ballet Dancer Sylvain, Car Accidents, Except Glenn is alive in this, Homophobia, M/M, Medical Jargon, Modern AU, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So is Lambert, Sylvain Jose Gautier's Father's Bad Parenting, fire emblem three houses au, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimett_Greens/pseuds/Mimett_Greens
Summary: When Sylvain gets into a car accident it changes both his, Dimitri's and Dedue's lives forever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	An Answer Can Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic is going to deal with a lot H/C and angst. It will have medical jargon in it and references to traffic collisions. There is also references to homophobia and some readers may find the content triggering or upsetting. Please take care of yourself if you decide to read on.
> 
> My medical info is not 100% accurate. Some of it is adapted for dramatic effect or because I plain just do not know. I get my info online and through the ScriptMedic blog which every writer should check out because it's amazing. :)

_Another chance gone, won't get many more..._

It was easy to get lost in Saint Cethleann Hospital. Even after several visits Dimitri found himself staring at the hospital map in the main lobby yet again. He sighed, took a photo with his phone, and continued to scan it until he found the Glouchester Ward. Up a level, down and through...past surgical-- Goddess, it was so confusing.

Dimitri side-stepped to let a wheelchair pass and continued walking, finally arriving in a smaller lobby he recognised. Yes, this was it. Dimitri stopped at the vending machines to buy two bottles of cold water and continued down the corridor he knew and into the ICU wards.

Felix looked up as Dimitri entered. "Hey."

"Hey. I got you some water," he put the bottle on the coffee table in front of Felix and frowned, "Why is it so hot in here?"

"The equipment probably," Felix replied, "...did you get the phone?"

"Yes, but every second of it was terrible. I feel like a criminal." Dimitri reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone which was neither his, nor Felix's. "Please don't ask me to steal for you again."

Felix grunted and touched the screen and it lit up. The screen was cracked, but it was working fine. That it was locked with only a finger trace (Which Felix knew after careful observation, much to his shame and relief), was surprising. Sylvain had always been hot on security, but Felix was grateful that when it came to his phone, he was surprisingly lax.

Three days after the accident and it still had a bit of battery left. It made sense, Felix supposed, it was a new model and no one had used it since the accident.

Truthfully, going through his friend's phone didn't sit well with him. Sylvain's life was on his phone and everything came through it these days. There were missed calls he would probably not pick up, messages he'd not read, notifications on his social media— so many notifications. Felix wasn't interested in those, however.

"It's not theft; they'll get it back. They'll probably never even look at it, but just in case they do, I want to make sure nothing embarrassing is on here. Least I can do for Sylvain. His parents don't need more fuel to add to their petty fire."

"What d'you think would be on his phone that his parent's shouldn't see?" Dimitri asked.

"Nudes, probably. You know Sylvain."

"Good point."

"Thank you for the water. It _is_ hot in here."

Dimitri gave Felix a small smile. The silence stretched on for a long time, the sounds of the hospital so loud. How were patients meant to sleep through all that noise?

"Do you think...he'll recover?" Dimitri wondered. 

"He has to."

Dimitri hung his head. He felt awful. When he'd heard from Felix that Sylvain had been in a car accident, at first he hadn't realised how serious it all was. He assumed they'd all see Sylvain pop up on Facebook with his arm in a sling and a bloody nose.

It was Felix's angry, almost tearful voice that had made him realise just how real it all was. That Sylvain wasn't okay. That he wasn't going to be popping up on his social media any time soon.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously when you first text me."

"It's okay," Felix reached to touch his arm in a surprising show of affection for him. "It's going to be okay."

Dimitri nodded. But he knew it wouldn't be. At least, it didn't feel like it would. They hadn't even been able to see Sylvain. Too busy in emergency surgery when they first got here three days ago, patching up whatever was left of him.

Three days, and barely any of them had slept. They'd all camped out in the ICU waiting room and were in current stages of sleep, piled on the floor. Dimitri looked over at his boyfriend, Dedue, asleep on the floor and tucked into a corner, Mercedes' head on one shoulder, Annette's on the other. They were all exhausted. It had been a long three days and even longer for Sylvain; resuscitation, blood transfusions, emergency laparotomy to repair the bleeding and the damaged tissue...He'd barely made it.

But despite it all, he was still here.

Dimitri just wished they could see him. He knew Felix was being positive and that in itself was terrifying. "I think I need to get some sleep..." Dimitri couldn't remember the last time he'd slept.

"Maybe you should go home and get some? Rather than the floor..." Felix trailed off.

"No, I just-" Dimitri took a deep breath to try to stabilise his rapidly crumbling emotional barrier. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten or freak out Felix by sobbing in front of him like a child, even though all he wanted to do was hurl cups, hurl the stupid phone, hurl everything within reach, knock down everything and anything and scream and scream.

"I'm okay. I just need an hour or two."

"Well, your dad and mine are going to come by later, so you should get a proper break then or something."

"Okay."

Felix nodded as Dimitri got up. He was clearly not sleeping any time soon.

Dimitri stepped over his various friend's limbs and settled down with his head on Dedue's legs where he'd bunched up his jacket. Dedue shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake.

"We'll get through this..." Felix murmured and Dimitri gave him a half-smile. He closed his eyes, but sleep refused to come no matter how tired he was. He could only get snatches before the noise from the wards woke him again.

When he did finally drop into a deep sleep he was woken by Felix shaking his shoulder roughly, waking up Dedue and the girls too.

"We can see him. We can fucking _see him._ "

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this short chapter then thank you! If you like what I've written please let me know via a comment and/or kudos. I'm still fairly new to fic writing so this may take me a while to get out, but I will try my best to post regularly if people enjoy it. My chapters will no doubt vary in length, I tend to do shorter chapters though. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter if you want updates or just to chat @MimettGreens


End file.
